Barnabas Fanfic
by sting12
Summary: Rewrite of what I think should have happened after Angelique got shot in original story. Just something I wanted to write. Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters, was just for fun.


Barnabas stood there, his body stuck to the ground staring at the dead body of Angelique laying on the couch in the living room of Collinwood. It had only been hours ago that he had came in going to tell Angelique how much he loved her and had always loved her. However he was never able to tell her that as Reverend Trask came in shooting her before he could stop him. Barnabas however did get his revenge attacking Trask and chasing him upstairs. Although Trask ended up stabbing him in the shoulder it didn't stop Barnabas as he stabbed Trask back. Trask crawling into a room, Barnabas couldn't follow as it changed sending Trask into a different dimension. Returning downstairs, Barnabas ignored the pain in his shoulder as he sat beside Angelique's body holding her cold lifeless hand in his.

Barnabas knew he had been sitting there for hours, but he couldn't will his body to move or take his eyes away from her beautiful face. He was so out of it, Barnabas didn't even notice Julia come into the room until she spoke her name.

"Barnabas."

Barnabas looked up to Julia, "She's gone. Trask killed her before she knew I loved her."

Julia came over to him, "I'm so sorry Barnabas, where is Trask?"

"I chased him upstairs to that room where he escaped through. But I know he is dead by now since it's been hours since I stabbed him." Barnabas explained.

Julia looked at him shocked, "Barnabas, we need to burry her."

"I know, but I want it to be proper. She was a Collins so we are going burry her at the family cemetary."

"Alright, I'll call someone to come get her and we will make sure it's done right. If anyone asks questions of how she died, we will tell the police that a maniac came in and robbed her."

Barnabas only nodded as he sat there watching Julia take the matter into her hands. Angelique's body was taken to the city to be placed in a coffin and to be burried the next day. Julia gave Barnabas something to help him sleep that night, but he didn't take it wanting to just stay awake a little longer. His shoulder was constantly in pain, but he didn't care about that. He knew once this was all over he would tell Julia about it, and she could patch him up once more. Julia, she was the only one to stick by him when he was a vampire and never gave up finding a cure for him. She was the true friend he had and hoped he would never loose. Taking Julia's medicine, Barnabas drifted off to sleep.

Waking up the next morning Barnabas felt as if his shoulder was on fire. Looking in the mirror, Barnabas examined the wound noticing it was red and some what puffy. Knowing if he told Julia now, she would make him stay in bed, Barnabas knew he was at least going to stand at Angelique's funeral that morning. Getting dressed, he headed downstairs to eat some breakfast finding Julia already there and waiting. Julia noticed Barnabas looking a little more paler than usual, however just put it off to Angelique's funeral being that day.

Soon as breakfast was over, they set off to the graveyard where the funeral took place not taking much time. As they headed back, Julia noticed Barnabas had been rubbing his left shoulder deciding when they got back to their own time she was going figure what was troubling him. Once back at Collinwood, Professor Stokes was there waiting knowing to get them all back home they had to travel back up at Quentin's staircase. Agreeing it was time, they followed him up the stairs opening the door into Collinwood of the future. Looking around they noticed they were back home and that everything looked normal. Returning downstairs to the foyer, there was no sign of anyone making them worry. However soon Willie came in smiling, "Why aren't you three in town for Roger's speech?"

"Oh my, I must have forgotten about that." Stokes stated.

"Yes, well come on, we can get there before it's over." Willie stated.

Barnabas shook his head, "You guys go on, I'm not feeling myself."

Julia looked concerned knowing something was wrong with him, "Barnabas what is it?"

"It's my shoulder..I injured it earlier." Barnabas grimaced, beginning to sway.

Knowing his fellow master was about to fall, Willie rushed forward catching him before his body hit the ground. Bringing him into the living room, Willie placed him onto the couch as Julia rushed over beginning to unbutton Barnabas coat and shirt. Once they were removed Julia could feel the heat radiating off of him. Looking at his left shoulder, Julia gasped at the sight of the wound. It was red and she could tell it was infected filled with pus under the skin.

"Barnabas, when did this happen?" Julia asked concerned.

"Few...days ago, didn't want to worry you." Barnabas stated, before feeling his body shiver.

Willie looked at them worried, "Julia what happened? What's wrong with him?"

"His wound is very infected Willie and he has a high fever. I need to get him into one of the guest rooms. Professor Stokes, can you help Willie get him upstairs?"

"Certainally Julia." Stokes nodded coming to Barnabas other side.

Grabbing his arm, Willie pulled Barnabas off the couch with the help of Stokes before taking him off to one of the guest rooms that were on the first floor. Once they had got there, Julia pulled down the bed covers allowing the guys to place Barnabas down. Barnabas sighed glad to be laying down as his shoulder was on fire and his body shaking from the cold.

"Willie, I need you to go up to my room and get my medical bag. Stokes, if you wouldn't mind going to the kitchen and getting me a bowl of cold water and a couple rags." Julia ordered not taking her eyes off of Barnabas.

Barnabas shivered from the bed trying to get his body to stop but couldn't looking up to Julia, "What...are you going do?"

"I'm going have to drain the wound. Once I do that, the infection will start to leave, but I also will get you medicine to help break the fever." Julia explained.

Barnabas nodded before a spasm of pain came over him as he tried to not let Julia see. However Julia couldn't help but notice as she felt his body tense up and his face express a level of pain. Looking around, Julia cursed under her breathe wondering how long it took for Stokes and Willie to return. Finally to her relief, they both returned however Willie's hands were empty.

"Where is my bag Willie!" Julia demanded.

"I'm sorry Julia, it wasn't in your room. I searched all over the house." Willie replied.

Julia sighed, "It must be at the old house. Go and see if it's there Willie, and hurry!"

Willie didn't have to be told twice as he rushed out of the room. Stokes placed the water on the table beside the bed, before handing the cloth to Julia. Thanking him, Julia put the cloth in the water before ringing it out, placing it on Barnabas forehead hoping to keep him cool. Finally to her relief, Willie came rushing back into the room with her medical bag. Handing it to her, Willie stood by Stoke's side waiting to see if they could be of any help. Julia pulled out a bottle and syringe filling it up with the liquid before injecting it into Barnabas. Then pulling out another one, Julia filled it up again injecting it into Barnabas.

"I've gave you something for the pain and also to help with the infection. I'm going have to drain the pus from the wound to help your body fight off the infection." Julia stated.

Barnabas nodded weakly, "I'm ready."

Julia nodded pulling out her scalpel before placing it on the wound. Starting to make an incension, Barnabas tensed up crying out, "Willie, Stokes, please hold him."

Both men nodded starting to hold Barnabas down while Julia finished cutting the wound and starting to drain it. Once she was done, Julia had Willie hold Barnabas up while she bandaged his shoulder. Letting Stokes and Willie know there was nothing else to be done, Julia allowed them to leave and get some sleep. That night Julia stayed by Barnabas side talking to him when he cried out in fever or when his body wouldn't stop shaking. However as the sun rose the next morning, Julia was amazed that Barnabas fever had broke.

"How are you feeling?" Julia asked.

"Better thanks to you." Barnabas smiled.

Julia shook her head, "You have helped me many times as I have you. This was just another thing we needed to get passed."

"Yes, and we did it together."

"Now just rest and when you get your strength back, I'll have Willie help you back to the old house." Julia stated.

Barnabas nodded resting against the bed until he fell back to sleep. Julia stayed with him glad to know that the future was going be better from now on.

The End


End file.
